Due to a lack of a key pad or keyboard, there is normally no authentication or security available for digital cameras, other than biometric security systems. This is inconvenient.
Also, files stored in digital cameras are often uploaded to web sites such as, for example, YouTube. With high resolution cameras this is not suitable due to the relatively low resolution required by such web sites. This normally requires the use of a computer to perform the uploading. This is inconvenient. Mobile/cellular telephones are also used to send images they have captured by MMS or other protocols. This takes a considerable time due to the high resolution and formats used. This is inconvenient.